Conventional de-arming devices operate by firing a solid projectile at an explosive device so as to disrupt the fuse mechanism of the explosive device, ideally without detonating the explosive device. Such a de-arming device comprises a barrel, the breech of which contains an explosive charge, such as a conventional gun cartridge which, when detonated, propels a projectile, also initially contained in the barrel, towards the target.
Although these de-arming devices are operated by remote control, problems can still arise from the mechanical reaction caused by firing the projectile. Such a reaction can cause the barrel to recoil with a momentum sufficient to endanger people or equipment in the vicintiy of the de-arming device. A known way of solving this problem is to fit the de-arming device with a retro-active rocket comprising a second barrel which is opposed to the first barrel, and which is used to fire a second gun cartridge in synchronism with the firing of the first cartridge. The gases ejected as a result of firing the second cartridge disperse relatively rapidly and consequently are less likely to cause damage, than a recoiling barrel.
This arrangement, whilst being effective as a means of countering recoil, is expensive, and takes a long time to be primed for firing.
An alternative approach is to fit the end of the barrel with rearward-facing Venturi ports through which, in use, expanding gases produced by the exploding cartridge of the de-arming device escape. This arrangement is similar to the anti-recoil systems used on conventional artillery guns. The arrangement is less cumbersome than the retro-rocket, but is generally less effective at counteracting recoil.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for firing a projectile which device includes a simple but effective means for counteracting recoil.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a relatively compact means for counteracting re-coil in such a device.